If Only You Weren't Just A Memory (One-Shot)
by sonderwrites
Summary: In Harry's fifth year, Voldemort hasn't quite returned just yet, and The Chamber Of Secrets was only just opened. But when Harry goes inside, he finds that the diary Tom Riddle is in love with him.


"Ginny!" Harry burst, running over to where the girl with the flaming red hair lay, "Ginny! Don't be dead! Please don't be dead!" He flung his wand aside, and grabbed Ginny's shoulders, turning her over. Her face was as cold and as white as marble. Her eyes were closed, meaning she must be—

"Ginny, please wake up," Harry muttered desperately, shaking her limp body. Her head rolled helplessly from side to side.

"She won't wake," said a soft, smooth voice.

Harry flinched, and turned around on his knees. A tall, black haired boy was leaning against a pillar, watching contently. He was strangely blurred around the edges though, as if Harry was looking at him through a misted window. Harry knew instantly who this was. He had been writing to him in the diary he had found—T.M. Riddle's diary.

"Tom? Tom Riddle?" Harry couldn't quite believe his eyes. Riddle had been to Hogwarts fifty years ago, and yet he stood right here, in front of him, looking about 16. Riddle nodded, but did not take his eyes off Harry.

"What do you mean, 'she won't wake'?" Harry asked desperately, "she's not—she's not—?"

"She's still alive," said Riddle calmly, "but only just."

Harry looked at the weird misty light around Riddle again, confused, "are you a ghost?" He asked uncertainly.

"A memory," said Riddle quietly, "preserved in a diary for fifty years." He pointed to the little black diary Harry had found in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, then later had written to Riddle in.

"You've got to help me, Tom," Harry said, raising Ginny's head again, "we've got to get her out of here. There's a basilisk... I don't know where it is, but it could be along in any moment. Please, help me..."

Riddle walked over to Harry and crouched down to where Harry was sitting.

"Thank you," breathed Harry.

"Hush," Riddle put his finger to Harry's lips, and he obediently stopped talking, trying to listen for anything, wondering if Riddle had heard a basilisk. There was no sound.

"I've waited a long time for this, Harry Potter," Riddle said after a pause, "for a chance to see you, to speak to you."

"Look," said Harry, losing his patience, "I don't think you get it. We're in the Chamber of Secrets. We can talk later."

"But Harry..." Riddle put his face very close to Harry's, and closed his eyes, "I love you..."

Harry tried to gasp, but Tom's lips were already pressed against his. Something—like a light, or something marvellously magical—flicked on inside Harry, but he tried to pull away from Tom. Tom had a smile on his face now, but however dazzling and full of excitement the smile was, it seemed not to suit his usual expressionless face.

"What was that?" Harry tried to sound angry, but he sounded nervous instead. Tom put his hands around Harry's waist. Harry shuddered nervously.

"Ginny told me a lot about you, Harry," Tom gazed longingly into Harry's eyes, "she told me everything she loved about you, and I... I couldn't help but fall in love too. Then, when I met you, I had seen it all. You were perfect Harry, perfect."

Harry was silent and shocked. He didn't know what to say, but he couldn't say anything at all anyway, because Tom was once again embracing him, their lips pressed tightly together.

It felt right.

Harry started to kiss Tom too, relishing every moment of his body pressed against Tom's.

Tom was Harry's, and Harry was Tom's.

"If only..." Harry whispered when they finally pulled apart after a long minute. Or maybe longer. Harry hadn't been paying attention to the time. They could have been kissing for years.

"If only...?" Tom prompted him quietly, holding Harry's hands tightly.

"If only you weren't just a memory..." Harry closed his eyes, and a tear rolled down his cheek. Tom pulled Harry in, hugging him tighter.

"I may be a memory, but I'm still real. I'm still here with you forever," he whispered into Harry's ear. And then they stayed like that, a tight embrace, head on each other's shoulders, bodies so close together they could have been one for what seemed like eternity but also just a second.


End file.
